Trolling
by raidpirate52
Summary: Cartman insults people on the internet and finds their remarks funny so he shows the boys about it and at first they all except Cartman find it wrong. However Stan eventually gets sinked into the drama. Rated T for strong language.
1. Cartman's new Hobby

A/N: Hello everybody. My name is raidpirate52 and this is my first South Park fan fiction. I really like this show ever since seeing it about 6 months ago. So yeah I'm relatively new but with the help of watching many of the episodes online I've seen pretty much all of them. Okay so enough about me if you want to learn more just visit my profile. By the way the characters are the age of what they are in the show. So, the boys are still in 4th grade. Rated T for strong language. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cartman's New Hobby**

The boys were playing on the basketball court on a Thursday evening. The teams were Kenny and Eric against Stan and Kyle.

Cartman had the ball and was going toward the basket only for the ball to be stolen by Kyle who passes the ball to Stan who makes an easy layup. Stan and Kyle had the lead of 28-4.

"God damn it Kyle stop stealing the ball away from me you dumb Jew," Cartman yelled in anger, shaking his fists.

"Oh shut up Cartman," Kyle replied to the insult. "You're just mad because you're losing again."

"(Hey guys next time let me be on one of your team, he never passes me the ball)," Kenny muffled.

"Sorry guys it's getting late. I have to go home for dinner," Stan said. Stan left the court and started heading home.

"Same here," said Kyle. "Let's all think of something tonight for us to do over the weekend." Kyle left the court and started heading home.

"Alright see yea Kenny, enjoy your pop-tarts for dinner," Cartman laughed as he left for home.

"(Fuck you fat ass)," Kenny said.

Cartman was on his computer late that night surfing through the internet. He used Google to search Terrance and Phillip which eventually he came across a website titled fanstories .com He doesn't like reading especially on the computer so he wasn't fond of the website.

"Look at all these assholes wasting their time writing books on the internet," he said to himself. "I should do something about it."

Cartman made up an account on the site and began giving random people messages via "reviewing" their various fan fiction. Most of his comments were something like "you're a geek writing books online," or "internet is for games and videos not stupid books" but most were simple like "fuck you" or "you're an idiot." After about two hours of flaming people Cartman decided to get some sleep.

Cartman woke up the next morning and quickly done his morning routine of getting dressed and eating breakfast. He went on his computer to read his email and found his email to be flooded with responses. All the people he insulted on fanstories have responded to his messages.

"Whoa, look at that," Cartman said in awe. He clicked through response after response with the messages reading "you're a jerk!" and "if you don't like it, click the back button". Point is all were negative and everyone was very angry with Eric. So what does he do? Laughs it off. Eric couldn't find it more enjoyable, the number of people he insulted had responded back. He feeds off people's misery and that morning was like a Thanksgiving dinner.

Cartman went to the bus stop soon after reading close to 75 messages all from fanstories.

"Hey guys, guys," Cartman ran to the other boys who were already there. "I found the greatest activity in the world."

"What is it," Stan asked.

"Okay so I found probably the dorkiest site in world and I told people to get off sites like this and to quit being retards writing books on the internet and this morning when I woke up everyone I told to get a life got totally pissed off," Cartman explained laughing. "Oh man you should've read how pissed they were," he said.

"Exactly how is that funny," Kyle asks.

"I guess it's just one of those things you need to see," Cartman said.

"I didn't expect anything less from you," Kyle replied. "Insulting people on the internet and finding it fun would be something you'd do Cartman."

"Oh whatever Kyle," Eric replied, rolling his eyes. "But all I know is these people are really unintelligent. They kept calling me a troll and I'm like 'I live in a house with a computer, I'm not some goddamn creature under a bridge'," Cartman said.

The bus came and took the boys to school where Cartman would get by the day thinking about how fun it was picking on people over the internet.

* * *

A/N: Alright so that was my first chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. This first chapter mostly revolved around Cartman but it will soon shift Stan and Kyle into the spotlight. I just thought this would be a good place to end the chapter. The "( )" I used for using Kenny because from some of the other fan fiction I saw some people do that when using Kenny so that's what I did to, but if it's a problem let me know, I guess it's to point out that he's being unclear. And yes "fanstories" is a joke on this site XD. I plan on using other sites too later in the story, but this site filters out when I write some so sorry about the space between. So please let me know what you think and I promise I'll update quickly.


	2. Stan gives it a Try

A/N: Thank you SouthParkOCStoriesMustDie for the review. Here's chapter 2, longer and more into the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Stan Gives it a Try

Right after school the four boys went over to Cartman's house. Throughout the day Eric has been convincing them to come over and see firsthand what a joy trolling is.

"Alright so first you look for some random person to piss off," Cartman explained going through fanstories. Cartman picked out a user at random and clicked the review button to make a comment on the person's story. The comment said "Dumbass this is the internet, not a stupid library so why don't you go to the right place jackass." Cartman pressed the submit button and the review was successfully submitted. "So that's all you really need to do and then wait until the person replies back to you. I'm telling you guys it's going to be funny," Cartman said.

"This is just stupid," Kyle yelled. "I'm not going to just upset people on the internet. I'm going home to find something better to do." Kyle walked out of Cartman's room with anger.

"Fine Kyle. Go home you stupid Jew. Go home and play your stupid Farmville," Eric yelled back.

Cartman's mother, Liane then walked into the room. "Kenny hun, your mother just called reminding you that you had a fishing trip with your father this weekend," she said then walked back out.

"(Oh yeah I forgot. I guess I'll see you guys at the bus stop on Monday. See ya)," Kenny said as he left.

"Oh goddamn it," Cartman gave an annoyed sigh. An alert sound then happened on Cartman's computer meaning a new email. It was from fanstories, from the guy he just insulted. The message read "You're such a jerk. I can live the way I want." Like he did with the others Cartman just laughed his ass off.

"Uh I really don't see what you enjoy out of this," Stan said.

Cartman stopped laughing for a moment to think. "Hmm…maybe you need to actually try it out yourself."

"What do you mean," Stan asked.

"Sit down Stan," Cartman said getting out of his chair. Stan thought about it for a second but didn't say anything. He decided the best thing to do was do it once in front of Eric and then never do it again. So he sat down in front of Cartman's computer. "I'm only doing this once just to show you that I won't find it cool and then never do it again," Stan yelled.

"Whatever Stan. I'm telling you you'll find this funny," Cartman promised.

"Alright so what do I do," Stan asked. Cartman walked up to Stan and pointed at the computer screen. "Alright just go to any section you want," Cartman explained. Stan went to the cartoon section and then to the Terrance and Phillip section.

"Now just go to any story you want it doesn't really matter," Cartman said. Stan just went to the first story on the list. "Now just go to the review this story and tell this person to get the fuck off for writing books online," Cartman explained.

"No wait a second, I'm reading it," Stan replied.

"What," Cartman asked in shock. "You're reading it? You're such a fucking geek Stan!"

"Whoa, this is insulting," Stan gasped.

"Jesus Stan it was just a small insult, no need to take it like a little pussie," Cartman said.

"No I mean the characters in the story," Stan replied. "They're not in Terrance and Phillip at all," Stan cried.

"Oh yeah those are called OC's or fan characters. People make up their own characters and then put them into a story," Cartman said.

"That's just wrong and nothing but disrespectful to the actual show itself," Stan said in anger looking ready to punch the computer.

"You're right Stan now click on review and let it all out," said Cartman. "Tell this asshole exactly how you feel."

Stan put his fingers on the keyboard and let his mind do all the typing. In the end his review read "How dare you call yourself a fan of Terrance and Phillip. You're nothing but a fraud and a big douche bag. Terrance and Phillip would never be friends with an asshole like you. Do you think it's fair to them that you would cheaply put yourself in their story? How dare people think this is good and how dare they think they're fans to the show. They're nothing but a disgrace. None of you are true fans of Terrance and Phillip so fuck all of you." Stan made no hesitation to click the submit button.

"How do you feel now Stan," asked Cartman.

"I'm still pissed off," Stan replied. "I can't believe people write crap like that and then put it on the internet for everyone to see."

"Alright so now just wait until this person responds back to you," Cartman said. About 20 minutes went by until the email alert sound was heard. "Okay Stan check out what that guy sent back to you."

Stan went to Cartman's email and clicked on the newest message. The message was from fanstories as a response to the review Stan did a while ago. The reply read "How dare you insult us you big jerk. You know what? You really hurt my feelings that I'm deleting my story." Stan read what the email said and after a moment of silence he gave a small chuckle.

"Are you laughing Stan," Cartman asked with a smug.

"Yeah dude," Stan replied. "This moron is such a loser. I feel like going home and doing this to all the stupid fan stories." Stan then walked out of Cartman's room and headed home.

"Sweet, I knew I wouldn't be the only one who found this cool," Cartman said to himself. Liane then walked back into the room. "Are you ready to go to the mall sweetie," she asks.

"Yes mom," Cartman replied. "Let's go before Modern Warfare sells out again," he said getting ready to go to the mall.

* * *

A/N: Alright so there's chapter 2 for yea. I was planning on this being longer but then it would've been _too _long for my comfort so I split it in half and this is a good place to end it. I have no clue whether chapter 3 will come tomorrow or tonight or perhaps as late as Tuesday. So let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


	3. Kyle’s Disapproval

A/N: So I know chapter 3 is a bit later then I thought and I apologize but it's that I'm quite lazy when I'm home so it never really occurred to me to write this thing. I'm on spring vacation for the next week so I should be able to get this done within the next week but of course no promises. So please enjoy at the moment…chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kyle's Disapproval**

It was 10:00 on Saturday morning and Kyle walked on over to Stan's house and walked up into his room.

"Hey Stan," Kyle walked in slowly. Stan was sleeping at his computer desk, his head buried between his arms. Stan raised his head a bit and slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry, you're usually up early. If you want me to come back later, that's okay with me," Kyle said.

"No, I'm okay," Stan said followed by a yawn.

"So what did you stay up late for," Kyle asked. Kyle was getting a little curious. First, Stan usually never sleeps in, even on Saturday and he never sleeps at his desk. His suspicions rose after Stan's email reconnected and popped a message saying Stan had 214 new messages. "Wow, what the hell dude," Kyle said.

"So what did you come over for? Any reason," Stan asked looking to keep Kyle away from the computer.

"Well we usually always hang out on Saturday and I thought we'd go play laser tag. You in," Kyle asked.

"Oh that sounds great," Stan said in a drowsy tone. "Just give me a moment," he said clicking on an email. Kyle walked up closer to see the screen. "Dude, what the hell did you do to get so many messages," Kyle asked.

Stan froze knowing that Kyle is not going to like the truth. "Uh…Kyle…I've uh…" Stan fumbled with his words. He was interrupted before he could find out what to say. "Fanstories," Kyle spoke out. "We didn't know of that website until we went over to Cartman's yesterday. What did you do when I left," Kyle asked.

"Um, nothing," Stan lied.

"Uh huh," Kyle said rolling his eyes, catching Stan's fib. "Then how come you got hundreds of messages from fanstories and youtoob?"

"I," Stan started but stopped and gave a deep sigh. "I'm going to be honest with you Kyle. I've been doing what Cartman's been doing and being an asshole to people on the Internet."

Kyle's eyes grew with shock. "What," he yelled. "Why the hell would you do something like that Stan? That isn't like you."

Stan felt a bit bad but said "Kyle you don't understand. I was against this at the start like you but then I gave it a try and it's just entertaining to me." Kyle was anything but impressed, giving Stan a disapproved look. Stan thought for a moment and then thought on doing the same trick Cartman did to get him into it. "I have an idea. Like I said, I didn't like doing this until I actually tried doing it. I think if you do it once then you can see what position I'm in finding it fun," Stan said.

"No," Kyle shouted quickly. "I'm never doing it." Kyle turned around and walked out of the room with anger.

"Hey where are you going," Stan asked. Kyle didn't face him when he answered "I got something I need to do." Kyle then went right out the front door.

Stan shrugged and went right back to his computer, reading all his email and getting a good chuckle from a few.

Kyle arrived at Cartman's house still pissed on what his best friend had been doing. Kyle didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead the 9 year old just popped the door right open and into Eric's living room. Cartman was on the couch playing his new Modern Warfare game he got at the mall last night.

"What are you doing here Kyle," Cartman asked.

"Why did you trick Stan into being a jerk to people on the Internet," Kyle asked.

Cartman snorted. "Kyle, I'm done pissing people off on the Internet, it got boring. I'm playing Modern Warfare now. If you want your pussie friend to stop then you're going to have to do it yourself Jew."

"AAARGH," Kyle yelled, pouncing on Cartman and pushing him off the couch. "Ow. Kyle," Cartman cried. Kyle gave Cartman a series of left and right hooks, giving him a bloody nose. Kyle eventually stopped when his hands got some pain from swinging too hard. Cartman coughed at the pain, down on his knees, looking up at Kyle. "What do you want from me," he asked.

"Nothing," Kyle replied. "But that's for everyone you insulted and getting Stan involved." Kyle then went to Cartman's television.

"No please don't break my Xbox," Cartman pleaded. Kyle instead just simply turned it off, knowing Cartman's inability to remember to save. "No," Cartman cried. "I got so far." Kyle then started to make his exit. "Get the fuck out Kyle! You're such a bitch Kyle! I hope there's another holocaust you fucking Jew," Cartman yelled. Kyle threw a shoe at Eric's face to shut him up.

Kyle returned to Stan's house later that day. He went straight up to Stan's room. Stan was still on his computer clicking on messages.

"Stan," Kyle said walking into Stan's room. "STAN," Kyle gasped seeing Stan still trolling people on the Internet. "You're still being an asshole to people? Is that what you've been doing since I left?"

Stan sighed. "Look Kyle, I'm fine that you don't want to do it, but please don't try to convince me to stop."

"Stan just listen to me please. I went home and found out what you're doing. It's called trolling and if you don't stop, you can risk losing all of your accounts and if it's really serious you can even go to jail," Kyle explained.

"Oh come on. I think the police have something better to do then to look for people "trolling," Stan said. "Like instead of looking for people on the Internet they should be looking for people talking on their cell phones when driving."

"No, Stan, this is serious. People have actually killed themselves because some actually take cyber bullying seriously," Kyle explained.

"Well it's not like I'm telling anyone to kill themselves. Well it's not like I'm _serious_ when I say it, I mean it's just a joke," Stan said.

"Dude, you need to give it up right now," Kyle glared.

"No," Stan replied. "I don't tell you how to have fun; don't tell me what I can't do. I'll do whatever I want and you can't stop me," Stan yelled.

"Dude, you're acting like Cartman," Kyle said.

"Well maybe I should act a little bit more like him. I'm tired of people thinking I'm a pussie," Stan said.

"Insulting people on the Internet and not in their face sounds even more of what a pussie would do," Kyle replied.

"Why can't you just leave me be," Stan asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because you're my best friend," Kyle answered. "I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"I can look after myself and if you can't accept what I find fun then I guess we're not friends anymore," Stan said.

Kyle looked hurt from what Stan said but didn't want to argue anymore so he thought the best thing to do was leave. Stan looked back for a moment to notice Kyle left and took a deep breath thinking on what just happened. He figured the feelings will just go away and needed a break from his best friend and went back to replying to messages.

* * *

A/N: So now we're at the conflict. I don't think there will be a lot more chapters. I'm thinking there will be 3 more chapters so we're halfway. I hope you enjoyed it so far and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

Also Youtoob is what the South Park world calls Youtube.


	4. Kyle's Backup

A/N: Thanks to all the readers/reviewers. As promised chapter 4 came quickly, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kyle's Backup**

It was now Sunday and Kyle had no doubt his buddy Stan was still trolling since he left his house last night. Kyle was in his room thinking what to do.

"I can't just have Stan sit at his computer for the rest of his life and be a dickhole to people," he said to himself and then came up with an idea. "I got it. I think I got a plan."

Stan was, as Kyle guessed it at his computer trolling random people. A knock came from his door. "Who is it," Stan asked not taking his focus off the computer screen.

"It's me, Butters," Butters replied.

Stan was a bit surprised. Butters wasn't necessarily a common hang around friend. "Come in," he said. Butters opened the door and went a bit towards Stan's desk but kept a distance. "So what brings you here Butters," Stan asked again making no eye contact.

"Oh, well uh," Butters began fidgeting his hands. "Kyle asked me to uh come over here and try to uh get you to stop being mean to people on the Internet," Butters explained.

Stan rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh. "Look Butters, I told Kyle everything yesterday on how I don't care what he thinks about what I like to do. You don't have to be his little messenger," he said.

"No, it's not only that. I don't think you should be doing it either," Butters said. "I don't want you to get in trouble and go to jail, because I heard that it's illegal to be mean to people on the Internet."

Stan dropped his mouse and jerked his seat around to face Butters. "Look Butters I'm not going to get in trouble and I'm not going to fucking jail. You can just go back and tell Kyle to fuck off," Stan yelled. Stan turned back around and continued doing his business on the computer. Staying up late and getting very little sleep made him quite hotheaded.

Butters didn't have anything to say after what Stan had said. He just left with his head hung low. Butters then went to Kyle's house to tell him what happened.

"He just told me to tell you to fuck off and he's not scared of getting in trouble," Butters explained.

"Damn," Kyle moaned. "I was afraid of this. Now he's talking the way he does on the Internet. Well thanks for trying Butters, I appreciate you tried to help him."

"Well, I just don't want to see him get in trouble. Especially with the police. My parents said if I ever get in trouble with the police then I'd be grounded," Butters said.

"Me neither Butters. Maybe if _more_ people try and tell him this isn't right and they don't want him to get arrested and they care about him then just possibly it will get through to him and he'll stop trolling. Worth a shot," Kyle said.

"That sounds good, maybe we should have Wendy talk to him," Butters suggested. "Surely he'd listen to his girlfriend."

"No, she went on spring vacation a week early because she went to Florida," Kyle said.

"What about Kenny," Butters asked.

"He went on a fishing trip and got attacked by bears," Kyle replied. "His mother called me this morning to tell me."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Butters gasped. "Bears killed Kenny?"

"Yep," Kyle answered, "those bastards."

"Well do you have any ideas Kyle," Butters asked.

Back at Stan's house he was still trolling on the computer. His door was knocked on. "What do you want," Stan growled. The person who came in the room was Tweek, the boy who temporarily replaced Kenny. "Let me guess why you're here. Kyle sent you, in hopes to get me to stop trolling," Stan guessed.

Tweek couldn't stop twitching. "Well…being mean to people always leads to horrible karma. And you know what they say…karma's a bitch Stan. It would just be best to stop and apologize to everybody…I mean knowing a lot of people are mad at you is a lot of pressure," Tweek said quickly.

Stan got out of his seat and walked up to Tweek. "Look Tweek, I already said this but now I'm going to say this to you. Go tell Kyle to stop trying to boss me around and tell Kyle to stop sending people the same message I've heard from him," Stan poked Tweek in the shoulder. "If he sends anyone else I'm going to break their arm and bend it until it comes off," he said. Tweek panicked and yelled out of the room.

Back at Kyle's house Tweek told Kyle that like Butters, Stan wouldn't listen to reason.

"So what are we going to do now," Tweek asked. "He won't listen to anyone."

"Are we just going to give up," Butters asked.

"No, there's no chance in hell I'm going to let this happen," Kyle said. "I didn't want to do this, but it appears I have no choice."

Kyle decided to go with his final plan and he went back over to Stan's house and carefully knocked on his door.

"What now," Stan yelled. "I told Kyle I don't care."

"Stan," Kyle replied. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to get people to tell you what to do and I shouldn't have told you what to do. Can I please come in?"

"Sure, you can come in I guess," Stan replied. Kyle walked into the room. "Glad you finally gave up pretending like you're the boss of me."

"Well not exactly. I still don't think you should be doing this but you're right. It was wrong for me to tell you what to do and I'm sorry for getting Butters and Tweek to try to get you to stop trolling as well," Kyle said.

"Uh huh," Stan replied bluntly, clicking on another message.

"I just want you to know I only did that stuff because I was only looking out for you. I learned that the thing you're doing can be illegal so again, I was just looking out for you. You're my best friend," Kyle explained. Stan turned around and faced Kyle. "Thanks Kyle, I appreciate that, really. But please don't tell me how to have fun again and please don't tell me what not to do again," Stan said.

"Actually Stan…I still can't let you do this," Kyle said. Stan groaned and put his attention back to his computer. "Stan there is no way I can let you keep harassing people on the Internet and if you won't listen to me or your friends, then I got someone who you will listen to," Kyle said.

"Kyle, don't you get it," Stan yelled, still looking at his computer screen. "There isn't a living soul who can tell me what to do and there is nobody who can make me stop trolling!"

"STANLEY MARSH," Sharon screamed, storming into her son's room. Butters and Tweek stood by her side.

"Aw-awwww," Stan moaned putting his face on his desk.

* * *

A/N: So Butters and Tweek told Stan's mom what he's been doing while Kyle was trying to get Stan to stop again, that explains why she knows and why Butters and Tweek were there. Just pointing that out in case you couldn't put that together, XD. Kenny died and originally I had an actual scene for it but I just don't think it would of worked writing it down so it was pretty subtle, I know, sorry. So, I don't know how soon chapter 5 will come because I will be out tomorrow night and my friend and I are going to hang out all of Wednesday and stay for the 201st episode. So the latest will be Thursday night but it can come anytime. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far and I hope you stick around for some more.


	5. Stan gets Grounded

Chapter 5: Stan gets Grounded

Stan was embarrassed. Simply humiliated now being caught and seconds from being reprimanded from his mother. He kept his eyes shut, refusing to turn around and face everyone.

"Boys, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Sharon told her son's friends.

"Sorry Stan," Kyle apologized one last time before leaving his best friend's room. Stan was fueling with frustration and anger. He clenched his fists and teeth and then shouted "That stupid Kyle."

"Stanley," Sharon shouted.

Stan pounded his fists on the desk.

"Stan, what is the matter with you," Sharon asked.

"I'm tired of Kyle telling me what to do," Stan replied. "I told him this was something I like doing but he just wouldn't let me do it."

"Well it's a good thing he told me because do you have any idea how much serious trouble you can be in," his mother asked.

"Mom you can't actually go to jail for this," Stan said. Stan began getting worried for a sec after seeing his mother fold her arms. "Can you," he asked.

"Yes you can," Sharon replied. "I'm sorry but you're grounded for the next four weeks."

Stan dropped his jaw. "Four _weeks_? Come on don't be such a bitch." Stan bit his teeth down immediately after saying that. His mother gave him a glare.

"Make it six weeks," Sharon said unhooking his computer. "For the next six weeks there will be no computer, no TV, and no dessert." Sharon took the computer and headed out and shut the door.

"Six weeks," Stan cried. "That's so unfair." Stan went on his bed and punched his pillow. After, his fatigue from lack of sleep caught up with him, he slammed his head on the pillow and was fast asleep.

Hours went by and at around 6:30 that evening Sharon went up to his room to call him down for supper.

"Stan, hun it's time for dinner," Sharon said opening the door. "Stan didn't you hear me? I said it's time for dinner."

"Wha-," Stan asked in a drowsy tone. "What time is it?" Stan checked his Terrance and Phillip clock on the nightstand. "Holy crap I slept through the whole day."

"You've been staying up all weekend getting yourself in trouble; I'm not surprised you're tired. Now go wash up," Sharon said heading back downstairs.

Stan sat up on his bed and now with his head cleared he reflected on what he'd done on the internet this weekend. "Boy I messed up," he said to himself. "Doing that isn't who I am. And Kyle, man I hope he can forgive me." Stan then washed up and went to the dinner table.

The first few minutes at the table were silent. Everyone just getting their food and began eating. Stan then spoke out. "Mom, I'm sorry I disappointed you at what I did over the weekend and I'm sorry that I snapped at you," he said.

"Aw, thanks Stan," Sharon replied. "Apology accepted."

"What was it he did," Randy asked.

"He was trolling on the internet," Sharon answered.

"Hey when I was at work Friday night someone trolled me. Saying I'm the biggest idiot oaf on the planet and I should get a real job," Randy shouted.

"Oh you don't say," Stan said feeling guilty.

"Yeah, that son of a bitch is probably just some 40 year old masturbator who sleeps with his cousin," Randy said.

"Randy, not at the table please," Sharon gagged.

"So how long is Stan grounded for mom," Shelly asked in delight.

"Mom, I said I was sorry. Can you please think my punishment over," Stan pleaded.

Sharon thought it over for a second. "Well alright, I'll move it back to four weeks and you can have dessert tonight but no television or computer while you're grounded," she said.

"Thanks mom," Stan smiled. The family just went on with their dinner as usual. After dinner was over Stan attempted to call Kyle. Unfortunately Kyle wasn't home so he'd have to wait until morning at school to talk to him. He then thought it would be better to talk to him in person anyway.

The next day Stan got a ride to school after missing the bus. He rushed to see Kyle before class started. He was hoping Kyle wouldn't be mad at him for blowing him off yesterday. He saw Kyle in their 4th grade classroom talking to Butters and Tweek.

"Umm Kyle," Stan approached slowly.

"What," Kyle turned around.

"Kyle, I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a total jerk this weekend," Stan said.

"Well, I'm sorry for telling your mom on you and getting you in trouble," Kyle replied.

Stan shook his head. "No, you shouldn't be. I should thank you for that. If it wasn't for you then I would still be drugged to the computer. So we cool? We're still friends right," Stan asked putting his hand out.

"Of course dude," Kyle said shaking his hand.

"Oh and I'm sorry for yelling at you guys too," Stan said to Butters and Tweek.

Both smiled. "That's alright Stan, we forgive you," Butters said.

"You bet," Tweek agreed.

Cartman then walked into the room where as every Monday looked to start his week ripping on Kyle for his religion. "What's up Jew? I see you and fagboy made up," Cartman laughed.

"Oh shut up Cartman," Stan yelled.

"You really spent the whole weekend on the internet? You're a fag," Cartman kept laughing.

"Leave him alone fat ass," Kyle shouted. "You're the one that started it all."

The class bell rung and Mr. Garrison stepped into the classroom while everyone took their seats.

"Okay children settle down." Mr. Garrison began writing on the chalkboard. "Since it's Monday we will start the day with show and tell. Who would like to go first?"

The class door opened and stepped in a detective and Officer Barbrady.

"Excuse me, Mr. Garrison," one of the detectives interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but we're looking for a Mr. Stan Marsh."

"Oh that's him right there," Mr. Garrison pointed Stan out.

Officer Barbrady then walked over to Stan's desk. "Alright I'm going to have to ask you to get out of your seat," he said.

Stan looked around. Everyone was staring at him; he was totally embarrassed and knew things were going to get a lot worse.

"Stan, I swear I didn't tell the police," Kyle whispered.

Stan stood up and walked in front of his desk.

"Alright now turn around," Barbrady ordered. Stan turned away from the officer and was then cuffed.

"Stan Marsh, you're under arrest for cyber-bullying and harassment. Whatever you say can and will be used against you," the detective said.

"This shouldn't be happening I was turning good again," Stan cried.

"We said remain silent, you criminal" Barbrady said.

Stan was then walked out of the classroom heading to the station.

"So are there still any volunteers to who wants to go first," Mr. Garrison repeated as if oblivious to what just happened.

* * *

A/N: So here's the long awaited chapter 4 and I seriously apologize to you guys for the wait. It's just one thing happened after another and then I was just held everything off until the end. I will tell you that the last chapter (yes there's one more) will come this weekend. I have yet to know which day but I'm more than sure it won't be Saturday but will more than likely be tomorrow night at some point.

Just a note about the detective it's his only appearance so that's why I didn't give him much detail. So hopefully I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow. If not then Sunday.


	6. Stan goes to Court

**Chapter 6: Stan goes to Court**

Stan was being held in the interrogation room ready to be questioned for his crimes.

"So, says here you've been doing a lot of trolling this past weekend," said Sergeant Yates. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused, kid?"

Stan fidgeted and had no idea what to say. "I just, hey what a minute. Don't you need my parents to ask me questions," Stan asked.

"Not when I'm in charge," Yates replied. "Especially to murderers like you."

"Murderer," Stan gasped. "I didn't murder anybody."

"Well if it wasn't for you then Scarlett Johansson would still be alive," Yates said. Stan's eyes grew with shock. He sent her a few emails saying that she's only used to exploit her body and can't act and called her a whore and she should kill herself. He didn't mean it of course but he thought it was all in fun, expecting just an angry reply. However the hot actress committed suicide after reading the messages. "Scarlett Johansson," Stan repeated. "I didn't mean for her to kill herself. Hey how come when I was arrested they didn't say anything about murder?"

Yates sighed. "Because kid there's no law yet against promoting suicide over the Internet. However, we'll sure make it become one after your trial, you little brat. Speaking of which that trial is in a couple of hours. We're done in here," Yates finished and took Stan out of the room. Yates took Stan to a holding cell until his trial began. "Stay in here," Yates said locking Stan in his cell. "And be kind to your cell mate while you're there. He raped a 12 year old boy." Yates then walked away. Stan's cell mate was a perverted 30 year old man, quite buff and gave Stan a creepy smile.

"HEY," Stan screamed. "You can't lock me up with some pervert. Don't you have another cell you can put me in?" The big guy was moving his way on Stan. "We're going to have a great time," the man said. Stan's only response was a loud yell.

Hours later Stan was transferred to the court house where he sat at the defendants table. He couldn't stop rubbing his ass because it hurt so much from "playing" with his cell mate. "Ow," Stan cried.

"All will rise for Judge Johnny Humpher Faster," Bailiff said.

"You may be seated," Judge Johnny said. The jurors and Stan sat down.

"Hey wait a minute," Stan interrupted. "I don't even have a lawyer. Where's Kyle's dad I thought he was going to defend me."

"He was," the prosecutor said. "But he's a really good lawyer so we thought that this would be a great chance for headlines by putting an evil kid in prison so we gave him a yearlong paid vacation."

"That's not fair," Stan yelled. The judge hit his gravel on the block. "Order," Judge Johnny shouted. "Mr. Weinberg I must ask you to stay seated until the testimonies and witnesses."

"Yes sir," Mr. Weinberg (the prosecutor) said sitting down.

"Now I've been real busy with my new girlfriend this weekend that I wasn't able to see Shane Dawson's new video. So let's hurry this up," Judge Johnny said. "Stanley Randall Marsh, you face charges such as cyber-bullying and harassment in the first degree and web homicide in the first degree. How do you plea," the judge asked.

"I thought I couldn't be charged for murder," Stan yelled.

"Yeah well the Johansson fan club convinced the mayor to make it be a law right before your trial started," Judge Johnny explained.

"Yeah," a Johansson fan shouted from behind the prosecutors table. There were a lot of them. "You deserve to rot you little bastard."

"Quiet," the judge hit his gravel again. "Now Stan how do you plea?"

"Umm," Stan thought hard for a second but instinct made him say "not guilty."

"Oh come on he's so guilty," another fan shouted.

"Mr. Weinberg please call your first witness," the judge said.

"I have several thousand but they weren't mentally able to face their bully, plus all the fanstory victims are kind of ugly looking, so we'll just get this over with and call the defendant Stan Marsh to the stand," Mr. Weinberg said. Stan gulped a lump in his throat. Stan walked over and took a seat on the stand. "Mr. Marsh, is it true you've done nothing all weekend but harass people on the internet in hopes for a deviant response," Mr. Weinberg asked.

"Yes," Stan replied. Mr. Weinberg walked closer to the stand. "And is Mrs. Johansson one of those people you terrorized," Weinberg asked. The boy nodded, too ashamed for what he'd done to speak. "I'm sorry yes or no," Weinberg shouted.

"Yes," Stan answered.

"No further questions," Weinberg left back to his table.

The jurors went to the back of the room and came back with a verdict. "Has the jury reached a verdict," Judge Johnny Humpherfaster asks.

"We have your honor," juror number 1 said standing. "We the jury find the defendant, Stanley Marsh…guilty on all charges."

"No," Stan cried. Stan sat back down in his seat.

"Now in terms of sentencing do you have anything you wish to say Mr. Marsh," the judge asked before giving a sentence.

"Make him suffer forever," a Johansson fan shouted again. "Make him eat dog shit," yelled another.

Stan was sobbing at his table with his hands in his eyes. "I'm sorry I did this, I just thought it was fun but," Stan continued weeping. "I never thought anyone would get hurt or take me seriously. I swear I wish this never happened. I'm sorry," Stan continued crying.

"Awww," everyone in the room said feeling bad for him now.

"Maybe we were too hard on him," Mr. Weinberg said.

A Johansson fan nodded. "Yeah, I mean I know he didn't mean to have Scarlett kill herself, he thought he was playing a game. Poor kid."

The judge wiped tears from his eyes. "Alright kid, you learned your lesson didn't you," he asked.

Stan nodded. "Yes I did. I promise I won't ever do it again," he gave a last few sobs.

"Alright then I will drop all the charges," the judge said. Stan stopped crying and was finally able to put a smile on. "However there is one charge I'm afraid I can't get you out of due to the severity," the judge said.

"Aw," Stan moaned. "The "murder" you mean?"

"No, but the sites you went on to troll, you have to be thirteen to have an account. Seeing how you're only nine years old that means you broke the law. So therefore I sentence you to two weeks in South Park Juvenile Hall," The judge then slammed his gravel on the desk, ending the case.

"Aw, awwww," Stan moaned.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Alright so there's the end. Again I thank each and every single one of you for reading it. I just to point some things out in the chapter. I know some of you people may have thought the Scarlett Johansson death was out of nowhere but if you go back to chapter 3 Stan actually did say he told people to kill themselves. So I sort of had that plan the whole time.

I **DO NOT** have anything against Scarlett Johansson I actually like her but I thought she'd be randomly perfect for the spot.

If you're wondering how the next two weeks of Stan went while he was in jail…it didn't go too bad. He paid his debt and is now hanging with his friends still as if nothing happened, just like in the show. Speaking of which when Stan cried it was a reference to the show to, to get sympathy, but of course he really was sorry. Don't you just like it in the show when the boys cry and then they get their way? LOL

I know this was a long A/N but this is the last thing. I will be making more South Park stories soon. Check my profile soon and you'll see when. I'm updating it at the moment.


End file.
